Segundo movimiento: lo de fuera
by Archimboldi
Summary: .-Es fascinante verte así, Sheldon... Porque entonces me doy cuenta de que me gustas en todas tus facetas.- él la miró preocupado.-
1. Chapter 1

Comenzaba a llover, más temprano de lo que, según había leído, debía empezar a formarse la tormenta que se esperaba durante esos días en la zona. Recordando cada dato y afirmada en una de las paredes de la casa Cooper, Amy aún no comprendía porque Sheldon demoraba tanto en utilizar el baño. Generalmente ella no tomaba más de diez minutos para hacer lo que debía hacer. Quizás, si fuera como Penny tomaría una hora. Pero le desagradaba tener que mirarse demasiado al espejo, esa fuente de vanidad que muchas veces arruinó gran parte de sus días de juventud, no era para ella sinónimo de importancia.

.-Shelly podrá ser el hombre más practico y robotico de la historia, pero desde que tengo uso de razón, sus baños han sido más largos de lo que uno esperaría de un físico o de un hombre promedio.- las palabras de Missy la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciendo que dejara la mala postura a la que había llegado mientras esperaba.A pesar de que, en realidad, la melliza de su novio no poseía el coeficiente intelectual, ni la delicadeza al hablar de la que él gozaba, Amy encontró entrañable conocerla. El cariño que reflejaban las palabras y los gestos de Missy eran notables. No se equivocaba.

.-Buenos días.- le dio un gesto de saludo.- Supongo que estando en su casa debe sentirse algo más a gusto, para tomarse el tiempo que necesite.

.-Aquí o en Alemania siempre se demorará lo mismo chica.-Antes de que pudiera responder Missy se acercó a la puerta del baño.- extrañaba esto.- le susurró antes de volverse y golpear con fuerza.- ¡Sal de ahí ingeniero de cohetes! Tu adorable novia y yo estamos esperando hace horas.- le sonrió a Amy.- ¡Lo más importante que haces allí dentro es afeitarte la barba imaginaria que crees tener!-el acento tan típico de la zona le hizo recordar a uno de los tantos enojos de Sheldon. Curiosamente una pequeña risa se le escapó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sheldon encontró frente a sí a su molesta hermana. Llevaba crema de afeitar en la mitad de la cara y para, la grata sorpresa de Amy, su estado de enojo era tal que, al parecer, olvidó abrocharse los botones del pijama a cuadros, dejando ver un blanco y casi desierto pecho.

.-Esto es definitivamente interesante-susurró, pensando en que hablaba para si misma, a la vez que subía sus gafas sin dejar de observar la porción del cuerpo de Sheldon que estaba al descubierto.

Missy le dio una mirada sucia, pero notoriamente divertida, tal como las que Penny le daba cuando incluía alguna broma promiscua o de doble sentido en sus conversaciones.

Pero Sheldon parecía no haberse percatado de su comentario y con la mandíbula apretada apunto con su maquina de afeitar en mano a su hermana.

.-¡Te he dicho mil veces, Missy Cooper, que no soy una ingeniero! ¡Mucho menos construyo cohetes!-Su acento local aumento, al igual que el volumen de su voz.- ¡Buen dios! ¡Soy un físico teórico! ¡Por no decir el mejor físico teórico de los estados unidos!

.-Bla bla bla.- Missy hizo un gesto de burla hacía Amy.- Menos charla y más acción Shelly. Tu novia lleva esperando siglos a que desocupes el maldito baño.-

Sheldon miró a la aludida con desconcierto, mientras la barba blanca comenzaba a desmoronarse.

A pesar de no tener memoria fotográfica, no sería muy fácil para Amy borrar la imagen que su cerebro estaba procesando en ese momento. Gerard estaba ganando un nuevo aliado para sus intentos forzados de fantasías.

.-Deberías invitarla a tomar un baño al menos, la pobre te tiene de novio.- Missy se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Sheldon regresó la mirada indignada hacía su hermana, a punto de responderle fue interrumpido.

.-Esa sería una buena idea.- la sinceridad la caracterizaba y éste no sería el momento en que Amy Farrah Fowler despreciaría un acierto de oro.

.-Amy.-la advertencia en la voz de su novio la hizo encogerse de hombros.

.- No seré yo quien diga que es una mala idea.

.-Ni yo tampoco.- Missy parecía encantada y le dio un apretón a Amy.- ¡Esa es mi chica!- le brindó una sugestiva mirada a su hermano y luego se marchó.- ¡No se demoren demasiado, mamá está por regresar de la Iglesia!

Sheldon negó con vehemencia.- Intentaré no procesar eso. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que terminar mi rutina. Amy tú estabas al tanto de mis tiempos.-

Amy lo observo hacer el ademán para comenzar a abrocharse los botones.

_Si no es ahora, será hasta que estés en tu menopausia_.

Sheldon, como en cámara lenta y para su espanto y germofobia , observó la mano derecha de Amy llegar hasta su pecho. Abrió los ojos con terror y comenzó a prepararse para su inusual ataque de pánico. Su madre y Penny habían tenido su expresa autorización para socorrerlo en tiempos de enfermedad, habían frotado el remedio en su pecho. Pero Amy Farrah Fowler, no solo estaba rompiendo el acuerdo, sino que con manos sucias y sin desinfectar estaba tocándolo.

Su mirada viajo hacía el rostro de Amy, quien no lo miraba, sino que se encontraba absorta observando sus propios movimientos.

.-Estás sobrepasando el limite Amy.-

A_lgo estaba muy mal._

Ella pareció salir de un trance, pero para desconcierto de Sheldon, no solo continuó tocándolo, sino que llevó su mano izquierda hacía él.

.-Tú rechazo hacía mi no es completo.- los dedos fríos se movian casi imperceptiblemente.

.-Eso…es discutible.- Sheldon dio un paso hacía atrás intentando escapar del toque de Amy, sin embargo ella los siguió. Su temperatura corporal, parecía estarle jugando una mala pasada. Cerró los ojos, respirando hondamente. Él arte del Kolinahr jamás le había fallado. Excepto aquel día en que Amy se encontraba vestida de…

Respiró más fuerte.

.-¡Sheldon Cooper, estás suprimiendo las sensaciones u emociones utilizando Kolinahr!-Amy sonaba demasiado feliz para el gusto del físico. Abrió solo un ojo y encontró su mirada cargada de sugestión y se fijó que una sonrisa perversa, malvada la acompañaba.- Estás suprimiendo la sensación que mis manos sobre tu pecho están causando.- esta vez fue un susurro.-Estás suprimiendo lo que yo te estoy haciendo sentir.

Sheldon negó frenéticamente mientras volvía a concentrarse. Star Trek jamás lo abandonaría. El experimento de la zorra de Amy estaba trabajando y él se arrepentía terriblemente de haber accedido.

Amy movió una de sus manos ubicadas aún en el torso de Sheldon , juntando coraje lo acarició con suavidad.

.-No hagas eso.-Sheldon aún con los ojos cerrados la tomó de la muñeca haciéndola desistir en su intento por sentir su piel tan pálida. Sin pensarlo demasiado se inclinó hacía adelante y plantó un pequeño beso en el espacio de piel que se hallaba sobre su única mano libre de tocarlo.

Intento estirar el cuello, como si con eso fuera posible terminar el contacto que Amy comenzó con sus labios. Estaba incómodamente tenso y aturdido por el calor que lo comenzaba asediar aún más. Dejó caer la maquina de afeitar que tenía en su mano y tomando a Amy por los hombros la alejó de él. Su respiración había alcanzado niveles insospechados de pesadez.

.-Al parecer el Kolinahr y sus efectos no pueden con las leyes naturales.-Sheldon la miró intentando no parecen angustiado luego de la declaración que ella había hecho.

.-Yo soy capaz de manejar el Kolinahr a la perfección.

.-Aja…Seguro.-Para su espanto, su memoria fue incapaz de pasar por alto la mirada fugaz que su novia dio a la parte baja de su cuerpo. Levantó una ceja de forma interrogante. Amy le sonreía, su apariencia parecía la de una hippie.

.-Por favor.- levantó sus pies, que irresponsablemente estaban descalzos, lo que comprobaba que definitivamente Amy no era como él, quien nunca hubiese olvidado sus zapatillas de levantarse.-Sheldon.- subió la vista al rostro de su novia. Con una mano Amy intentó limpiar la crema que tenía alrededor de su boca y en menos de tres segundos, intentando igualar su altura, lo estaba besando, pasando a la vez, sus manos a lo largo del pecho y el estomago.

_Era vertiginoso._

Un pequeño gemido, el cual Sheldon esperaba que ella no hubiese escuchado, salió desde sus entrañas. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando con él. Sabía muy bien que era un hombre, pasado de los treinta, con todos sus órganos y funciones respectivas funcionando a la perfección, pero jamás sintió la necesidad de estampar a alguien contra una pared y dejar que sus instintos más básicos salieran a flote. Él había visto esa película que Howard ,para su desagrado bajó a su computadora ,sin permiso de nadie, en la que Star Trek se resumía en variadas escenas de sexo y referencias poco sutiles a partes intimas del cuerpo, esas imágenes eran las que llegaban precisamente al presente, como un irónico regalo por parte de su memoria eidética.

Al parecer, el Pon farr con Amy Farrah Fowler era mucho más atractivo ahora que los movimientos que estaba haciendo sobre él, habían comenzado a llegar a la zona de sus genitales. Él intentaba besarla, ella lo besaba con impaciencia ,tal como sus manos se movían, llegando directo donde nadie había llegado…

.-dios…- cortó el contacto de sus labios mientras se encorvaba y escondía su rostro en el cuello de su novia. Su pantalón de pijama era delgado, por lo que el contacto de ella estaba ocasionando en segundos lo que a él le tomaba, para su desagrado, mucho tiempo causar por si solo.- Estás…- la mano de Amy se movió por segunda vez provocando que Sheldon respirara pesadamente sobre el cuello .- Amy .- ella comenzó a hacer los movimientos más seguidos. Movimientos torpes.

Amy abrió los ojos sorprendida. Al parecer Sheldon no pretendía separarse. Ella nunca había hecho éste tipo de cosas, mucho menos sabía como brindar una masturbación satisfactoria a su novio, sin embargo, como por instinto decidió continuar haciendo aquello que ocasionó la respiración caliente y pesada de él en su cuello. Era incomodo hacerlo en la posición tan rígida en que se encontraban, por eso, intentó detenerse un instante, pero sorprendentemente, con sus dedos largos y delgados Sheldon capturó su mano apunto de ser retirada, solo para guiarla bajo el pantalón…bajo su ropa interior y llevarla directo al mar donde las largas vertientes de fantasías ,producidas por Amy, culminaban.

.-Estás muy excitado.- su sentencia le pareció estupida, pero recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Sheldon, la parecer, avergonzado, ya que no la miraba, solo se limitaba respiraba con ansiedad en ella.

Él comenzó a mover sus manos. Estaba temblando.

.- ¿Estás seguro…- el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose ocasionó que Sheldon por fin mirará a Amy, pero su mirada parecía turbada. Desconcertada vio como Sheldon no rompió el contacto de su mano sobre su 'pequeño amigo', sino que la guió hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y empujando el cuerpo de Amy, unido con el de él hacía ella.

.-Sheldon es tu madre tengo que salir de aquí.- Amy parecía asustada.

.-No, falta tan poco.- comenzó a masturbarse con la mano de Amy a si mismo.

.-Por dios…- nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida, sin embargo, la voz de Mary Cooper llamando a su hijo, sumada con la biblia que, para su desagrado, divisó sobre el baño, la obligaron a retirar la bendita mano.-Créeme que de los dos, me considero la que más ha esperado todo esto. Es fascinante verte así Sheldon- con la mano que no había sido utilizada para las anteriores muestras de placer, acarició la mejilla, todavía algo blanca de su novio.- Porque entonces me doy cuenta de que me gustas en todas tus facetas.- él la miró preocupado.-

Sheldon no escuchaba las palabras de Amy. Él acababa de ser dominado por uno de sus instintos básicos. Habían cosas que estaban mal. La excitación no lo abandonaria completamente teniendo los ojos frente a los suyos, brillando tan fuerte.

.-No tengo claro si mi experimento está dando frutos o si acabo de estropearlo todo.- le susurró antes de abrir la puerta y volverse a su cuarto rápidamente.

.-¡Querida! Buen día.- Saltó de susto, mientras la señora Cooper le sonreía, haciendo una doble toma de su apariencia esa mañana.- ¿Aún no están listos? Meemaw acaba de llamarme. Está impaciente por verlos.

.-Al parecer Sheldon se demorará un poco más…

Mary Cooper le dio una mirada incrédula mientras daba unos pasos hacía la puerta del baño.- Que extraño.- el agua de la ducha comenzó a correr.- Creí que su ducha era más temprano.

Amy asintió desinteresada.- ¿Está todo bien querida?-al escuchar la pregunta frunció el ceño. En realidad no tenía la menor idea.

.-Meemaw está ansiosa por conocerte. No tienes que preocuparte, es una persona agradable y amorosa.- al ver que la jovencita ante ella parecía no captar ninguna palabra de lo que decía ,se preocupó.-Amy, eres la primera mujer que mi Sheldon trae a casa. Ni yo, ni Meemaw fuimos responsables de su decisión. Él parecía entusiasmado cuando me comentó por teléfono que venias.- la mujer miró con nostalgia hacía el baño.- No cualquier chica habría resistido estar con alguien como mi hijo. Se que es un genio y aunque le hice los exámenes para certificar que no está loco.- susurró rápido.- parece tener una tendencia a lo excéntrico. Además, no es el chico romántico que todas quisieran…

.-Yo no soy como todas.- el pecho de Amy estaba flotando en contradicciones, pero no pudo contener su lengua.

.-Dudo que mi Shelly hubiese invitado a alguien como todas a su casa y a visitar a su Meemaw.- Mary la miró con una sonrisa.- A pesar de que no es del tipo romántico, es un hombre, como todos.-

Amy sintió su rostro caliente. ¿Acaso la señora Cooper…

.-¡Sheldon apresúrate, tu abuela está esperando por ustedes!-gritó la dueña del hogar, dándole ala vez unas palmaditas a Amy en la espalda y volviendo a la planta baja.

Amy suspiró confundida. Volviendo la vista hacía la puerta del baño. La maquina de afeitar aún estaba en el piso.

* * *

_**'Lo sexual es natural'**_

Si, bueno…no me maten, pero pervertir a Sheldon Cooper es taan entretenido.

Espero que disfrutaran de ésta pseudo secuela del sueño. Viva Amy Farrah Fowler, la perversión que todos llevamos dentro y necesitamos sacar a flote.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon se encontraba mirando el espejo lateral del auto de su hermana, en donde se reflejaba el rostro preocupado de Amy Farrah Fowler. Por supuesto que él se había asegurado de que ella no se percatara de su incesante mirada, pero no resultó un trabajo difícil, ya que desde que subieran al coche de Missy su novia, la doctora, fingía poner atención a una historia sobre algún nuevo novio, pero claramente el ceño fruncido que mostraba al escuchar era signo de que preferiría ir en silencio, tal vez pensando en otra cosa.

.-Entonces mi madre le regaló un ejemplar de la Biblia ¡Sabiendo que es y siempre será alguien quien no cree en nada!-Missy exclamó esto ultimo golpeando el manubrio en el momento en que a luz del semáforo estaba en rojo.- Obviamente encontramos una forma nutritiva y reconfortante de gastar las hojas de un libro tan largo… Tú sabes.- hizo un gesto con su dedos, sugiriendo, en opinión de Amy, el acto de fumar algún tipo de sustancia.

.-Mamá te mataría si supiera.- Sheldon susurró ahora prestando atención a su hermana.-Aunque eso no sería un gran problema.

Missy le dio un golpe en el hombro ganándose una mirada de desprecio.- Siempre leemos cada palabra.-

.-Dado el inusual acto de irreverencia ante uno de los clásicos más leídos en la historia de la humanidad, el cual posee número infinito de interpretaciones, como también la más rara e inusual riqueza metafórica, no me es posible compartir tu satisfacción Missy.- Amy le dirigió una mirada al espejo retrovisor por el que la mujer la miraba divertida.- Sin embargo, admiro el valor de hacer algo, que en algunos países ortodoxos, sería considerado un crimen horrendo.

Sheldon se limitó a volver su vista hacía fuera, mientras su hermana negaba con la cabeza .- Diría que ese sitio de citas no se equivocó cuando dijo que tú y Sheldon eran tal para cual.-mirándola , de forma imprudente ya que se encontraba doblando hacía la calle que los llevaría directo a casa de la abuela, se sorprendió al encontrar el ceño de Amy pronunciadamente fruncido. Miró a su hermano y lo encontró observando su celular con una mirada indiferente.

El silencio a sus palabras le pareció extraño.

Sheldon se limitaba a revisar viejas fotografías tomadas desde el celular ,referentes a momentos propicios e importantes de los formó alguna vez parte. Llegó hasta el día en que fue nombrado el físico más joven en alcanzar un trascendental descubrimiento en su campo. La foto simplemente mostraba la carta donde se anunciaba el homenaje del que sería el centro. Eso ocurrió años antes de la llegada de Amy a su circulo de amistades, siempre mantenía las mismas fotos, no importaba si su teléfono cambiase. El hecho de que la última fotografía de relevancia fuese el día en que Howard llegó al espacio, habiendo capturado la foto de uno de los informes satisfactorios de la Nasa acerca de las maniobras, evidenciaba su respeto hacía uno de sus amigos, hasta hace poco considerado un simple conocido, pero también la falta de meritos trascendentales en su investigación.

Escuchando el murmullo de Missy, su memoria trajo para su disgusto y sin ninguna lógica de por medio, la imagen de él en la ducha esa mañana. Le había tomado alrededor de cinco minutos comprender que había accedido a ser tocado por alguien en sus 'partes más intimas', disfrutando, para su desconcierto, de que el acto masturbatorio fuera llevado a cabo por otra persona , llegado al punto en que sus necesidades corporales básicas de hombre común lograron dominarlo. ¿Tendría que replantearse el hecho central de que una mujer de verdad, que no fuese actriz interpretando algún rol de ciencia ficción o un dibujo de alta calidad como los de sus comics, a través de un contacto físico ,podía ser capaz de lograr su excitación, generando un deseo incontrolable hacía ella?

Para ésta pregunta Sheldon Cooper no tenía respuesta. No tenía plan de acción. El caos causado desde el momento en que Amy regresó de su viaje al extranjero le era profundamente molesto. Por eso, decidió enfocar sus pensamientos en algo más útil.

.-Missy, necesito pasar a comprar los insumos necesarios para estar seguro de que a Meemaw no le faltará nada.

.-Mamá dijo que ella hizo las compras ayer por la tarde. No creo que sea necesario, además Meemaw solo quiere verte y compartir contigo. Si le falta algo puedo llevarte a comprarlo después de tu visita.

Sheldon asintió complacido mientras, por inercia le brindaba una mirada a Amy, para encontrarla observándolo con un gesto serio.

.-No se si sería prudente estar presente en el primer encuentro que tengas con tu Meemaw, quizá quieras un poco de privacidad, puedo ir con tu hermana a dar una vuelta, necesito comprar un cargador para mi teléfono, lo olvidé en casa.

Missy le brindó una mirada de confusión a su hermano tras las palabras de Amy, acentuándose al ver que Sheldon volvía la vista hacía su teléfono.

Ella se había sorprendido así misma diciendo las palabras, pero algo dentro estaba roto desde que Sheldon le sugirió mantener distancia. Se habían cruzado en el pasillo antes de bajar listos para salir y el pequeño intercambio la dejó realmente desconcertada. No comprendía si el comportamiento normal de un hombre luego de quedarse con la excitación a medias, sin poder ser mejorada, era aquella. Lo cierto es que ella no quería dejar de ser su novia. Ellos eran poderosos, bordeaban la perfección juntos.

.-Meemaw se decepcionará al no verte.- Sheldon respondió mirando hacía delante, ignorando a su hermana, quien parecía querer interrumpir.

.- Solo quiero que tú estés cómodo.-la voz de Amy se quebró, en contra de su voluntad.

Un extraño sentimiento parecido a aquel que tuvo cuando delató a Howard ante una agente del FBI y luego tuvo que remediarlo haciéndose cargo de sus errores, lo invadió. Pero una intensidad de querer retractarse de inmediato sobre lo que había dicho a Amy antes de salir de su casa le estaba causando aún más serios problemas.

.-Sería prudente que…estuvieras.-le respondió de forma rápida.

.-Hemos llegado.- Missy detuvo el auto , Amy desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y bajó. Sheldon se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando sintió la mano de su hermana en sel brazo.-Se que eres un hombre grande y sabes lo que haces.- la voz inusualmente seria causó que le brindara una mirada de desconcierto.- Pero mamá tenía razón cuando me dijo que Amy era la mujer ideal para su pequeño.

.-Missy, Amy me está esperando y no entiendo el mensaje que quieres hacerme llegar. Se más clara, por favor…Si es que puedes.

.-No se que habrá pasado, pero si pierdes a Amy, perderás una gran oportunidad de querer y ser querido por alguien.-

.-No entiendo ha que viene tu comentario en este momento. –Abrió la puerta y bajó.- Por favor ver a buscarnos cuando puedas.-

Missy lo miró preocupada y asintió con la cabeza.

.-Te quiero mucho hermano.- le dijo con sinceridad.

Sheldon parpadeo en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza para darse la vuelta y entrar con Amy a una pintoresca casa, con una amplió antejardín adornado de muchas flores. Parecía irradiar algo parecido a la alegría, lo que hizo suspirar a Amy.

Debía intentar espejar su cabeza por unos minutos.

.-Es una linda casa.-

Miró a Sheldon , quien se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la escalera que daba a la puerta principal. Su rostro evidenciaba claros síntomas de nerviosismo y preocupación. Ella no podía comprender como alguien tan complejo como Sheldon podía ser tan fácil de descifrar en algunos momentos, como un niño que se niega a dejar sus viejos hábitos.

.-Tú Meemaw está ansiosa por verte.-

La miró mientras afirmaba con ambas manos la correa del bolso que cruzaba su pecho.- El enojo es parte de la naturaleza humana. Mi Meemaw podría pedirme razones y yo no pondría dárselas.

Amy suspiró mirándolo con cariño y acercándose a pesar de la advertencia.- Tu abuela te conoce bien, estoy segura que sabe lo que significa pedirle explicaciones a Sheldon Cooper. Además eres su nieto favorito, por lo que tus hermanos me contaron ayer.

¿Por qué Amy Farrah Fowler era capaz de generar tantas sensaciones en su cabeza? ¿Acaso era todo parte de su experimento?

.-Amy tú me haces sentir cómodo.- se volvió a ella, acortando el espacio entre ambos.-Quiero que sepas que no deseo perder la oportunidad de querer a alguien y ser querido.

.-Sheldon de que estás…-él la atrajo hacía si, pero su abrazo no era incomodo. Lo sintió suspirar cuando afirmo el mentón con suavidad sobre su cabello

.-Lo siento mucho, Amy, no se que me estás haciendo, pero no me molesta que me toques, tampoco quiero que guardes la distancia, no se que pensar. Está es la primera vez en mi vida que mis palabras suenas a las de Missy, tan cursis.-sus manos le acariciaban la espalda de manera casi imperceptible.- Perdón.

Amy no sabía muy bien a que asociar el comportamiento de su novio. Era todo tan confuso. Se separó de Sheldon y le brindó una sonrisa algo forzada.- Tu Meemaw nos espera.

Al entrar a la casa Amy sintió un aroma entrañable que la hizo recordar los pocos años que compartió con sus abuelos, una fragancia dulce, como si la fragancia de las flores del jardín hubiese entrado con ellos. Sheldon tenía una copia de la llave, por lo que no fue necesario llamar a la puerta y al llegar a una amplia sala de estar, se dio cuenta de la cantidad enorme de libros que llenaban una gran estantería al fondo de la habitación. Un teclado viejo pegado a la muralla, junto a la ventana, le hicieron sonreír, éste era el lugar del que Sheldon tantos buenos recuerdos tenía.

.-¡Buenos días!- una voz joven y animada desconcertó a Amy, pero Sheldon no parecía sorprendido...- Debes ser el nieto que dijo que vendría ésta mañana.- al observarla mejor, se dio cuenta que tenía el atuendo de enfermera, parecía agradable y le sonrió.-Mi nombre es Alexa, soy la enfermera de la señora…

.-Se quien es.- Sheldon la interrumpió de forma brusca.- ¿Le pasó algo a Meemaw? ¿Puedo ir a verla?-

Ella negó con vehemencia.- No ha pasado nada, señor Cooper, pero al parecer tendrán que esperar unos momentos ya que correspondía darle un medicamento que siempre la adormece bastante,

El nieto suspiró tranquilo.- Ya veo.- se sacó el bolso y lo dejó colgado en un perchero cerca de donde él y Amy estaban -Esperaremos aquí.

Amy se acercó a la mujer luego de haber colgado su bolso y su chaqueta, tendiéndole la mano de manera amistosa.- Mucho gusto, soy Amy Farrah Fowler, es un placer conocerte.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos entusiasta.- Es un placer para mi también, debes ser la novia de su nieto.-ambas miraron a Sheldon quien estaba revisando unos viejos libros que encontró sobre un gran sofá y no en la estantería como los demás.-ella no ha parado de hablar sobre ti.-

Una sensación de calor inundó su pecho haciéndola sentir emocionada.- Espero que eso sea bueno…-

.-No te preocupes, es bueno.- le guiñó un ojo, luego observó su reloj.- Señor Cooper, su abuela me dejó encargado hacerle unas compras aquí cerca, dijo que no habría problema que usted se quedara unos momentos en mi ausencia.

Él asintió con la cabeza distraído, sin apartar la mirada del libro.- Está bien.

.-Nosotros veremos que se encuentre bien, tengo conocimientos en el campo de la biología y la medicina.- la mujer asintió sorprendida por un momento, luego se retiró.

.-Meemaw dejó estos libros para ti.- Sheldon tomó asiento en un costado del sofá con un pesado libro en sus manos.

.- ¿Para mi?-tomó otro ejemplar del sofá y se sentó a su lado.

.-Biología.-susurró abriendo el libro, mientras Sheldon continuaba hojeando.

.-Ella me contó la ultima vez que la vi y…-tosió para disimular el quiebre en su voz.-me dijo que había conseguido unos libros en la feria libre que podrían interesarte , cuando le respondí que lo más probable es que tú ya sabrías todo lo que estaba en ellos, me dijo que quizás yo debería leerlos para poder entablar una conversación contigo.-

Amy le golpeo suavemente el brazo, divertida.- ¿Tú Meemaw se enteró de tu desmayo en mi laboratorio?

El negó intentando parecer indignado.- No consideré importante comentárselo…-se encogió de hombros. Estaba apunto de continuar leyendo, cuando sintió la mano de Amy acariciando su mejilla. Con algo de temor volvió la vista a su novia. Parecía estar disfrutando mientras lo miraba.

.-Pido disculpas si hice algo que te hizo sentir incomodo hoy en la mañana.-él bajo la vista a sus labios y luego volvió a fijarla en sus ojos.

.-Yo no estaba incomodo.- declaró al instante.-No se si te percataste pero mi cuerpo parecía disfrutar cada movimiento tuyo.

Amy sintió el vértigo de escuchar la voz de Sheldon . Tal como lo sintió cuando estaba excitado y susurró su nombre. Bajó la mano que tenia en su mejilla y la llevó hacía el cuello.- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

.-Yo siempre hablo en serio.-su mano derecha copió el anterior gesto de Amy ,acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era en realidad la piel de su novia.

.-Esto no es común.- Amy, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a mover las manos queriendo jugar, acariciando el cuello y la parte de atrás de sus orejas. Una pequeña risa, que no había tenido el placer de escuchar, inundó sus oídos y al volver a mirarlo lo encontró con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa soñadora, quizás placentera. Continuó acariciándolo obteniendo un suspiró de satisfacción, pensándolo un momento, se acercó e instaló un pequeño beso en su cuello, lo sintió tensarse, pero no parecía querer apartarse de ella. Comenzó a recorrer su mandíbula hasta llegar al mentón.

La sonrisa placentera había disminuido a una mínima mueca y la respiración de él estaba acelerándose mientras Amy continuaba disfrutándolo.

.-No me molesta.- sonando angustiado parecía estar buscando la explicación al hecho de que los besos de Amy no le producían nada más que un placer inexplicable.

Amy lo besó al fin en la boca, logrando que Sheldon retirara la mano de su mejilla y decidiera de forma abrupta botar el libro que ella tenía en sus piernas, al igual que el que tenia en las suyas. Con esto, Amy profundizó el beso haciendo que el físico intentara moverse para igualar el trabajo de su novia.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando, por propia iniciativa del que creyó nulo en conocimientos en cuanto a besos y muestras de afectos, se encontraban ejecutando su primer beso francés. Sheldon lo resistió solo unos segundos, ya que luego continuó besándola como lo hacía 'normalmente', eso si, ya sin la timidez de antes. Sus besos parecían cada vez más entusiastas. Se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió como, de manera sutil, un curioso pulgar comenzaba a acariciarle uno de sus pechos, justo en el sector del pezón. La primera vez pensó que solo fue un accidente al intentar bajar su mano, pero entonces, comenzó a cerrar aún más la distancia entre ambos y fue cuando sintió nuevamente el pulgar jugando en su pecho.

Separó sus labios de los de Sheldon apenas unos centímetros. Él parecía hipnotizado mirándola directamente a los ojos con algo nuevo en ellos. Para satisfacción de Amy el pulgar travieso se había convertido en la palma entera haciendo un movimiento constante que subía y bajaba.

Ahora era turno de ella de esconder su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Comenzó a besarlo con más fervor que antes y mientras el continuaba excitándola a través de sus, cada vez, más acelerados movimientos, ella decidió que debía enseñarle donde, en realidad, deseaba que sus manos estuvieran.

Levantó el rostro y tomando la mano izquierda de Sheldon, que se encontraba sobre una de sus piernas la llevó directo al lugar que esperaba tuviera una buena acogida. Sheldon la miró justo en el momento en que su mano tocó por fuera de la ropa interior de Amy, parte de su lugar 'más intimo'. Lo instó a mover sus dedos ayudándolo ella y cerrando inconcientemente un poco las piernas.

Él pareció sorprendido, pero no quitó su mano, al contrario intentó traspasar la frontera de la ropa interior llegando a sentir a Amy directamente. Al sentirlo, enterró su nariz en el cuello de Sheldon respirando con dificultad.

Se dio cuenta de que Amy parecía querer guiarlo ya que cada movimiento era hecho con su mano sobre la de él. Él no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero quiso probar suerte y bajando por la blusa que llevaba, interno su mano por dentro. Un pequeño gemido de Amy le advirtió que estaba descuidando el trabajo de su mano izquierda, pero en un instante cesó el movimiento, porque la osada zorra de Amy Farrah Fowler acababa de introducir una mano, sin su permiso, dentro de sus pantalones, puntualmente, dentro de su ropa interior. Ocasionando que el masaje en su pecho comenzara a volverse un poco frenético y apretara de forma rápida.

Mientras sentía la mano curiosa de Amy intentando mover su nueva erección adquirida, pero sin tener demasiado éxito, decidió intervenir, algo lo estaba sofocando.

.-Desabrocha el..- le habló a la vez que tiritaba tras un acertado movimiento por parte de ella.-pantalón.

A Amy no le interesaba que Sheldon hubiese parado en la tarea de masturbarla, algo en su cabeza le decía que éste era el momento de la redención de ambos, si ella conseguía hacerlo venir en su mano. Sin pensarlo demasiado sacó su mano y la de Sheldon , luego de haber abierto el pantalón, llevándola directo a la erección del físico.

.-Dime como…-liberó su mano sobre la de ella. La comenzó a mover rápidamente intentando mover la de él, lo sintió de inmediato calmándola y haciendo desacelerar el proceso.

.-Al principio deber se…dios.-cerró los ojos percatándose de que su libido se encontraba en estos momentos en la estratosfera.- Nunca había vivido el placer a ésta escala.- su voz salió casi un susurro.-es como…así- luego de asentir ante el movimiento que comenzó a hacer, dejó ir su mano. Al parecer Amy estaba haciendo algo bien, porque Sheldon comenzó a frotarse contra ella, dejando de enseñarle.-Irreal.-la besó lentamente escapándosele un ligero gemido a centímetros de sus labios y asintiendo con la cabeza.-Si…

Luego de varios toques, que le parecían perfectos, escondió el rostro como lo había hecho esa mañana, sus jadeos eran cada vez más audibles.

De pronto Amy fue semi-conciente del lugar en el que estaban, pero no pudo evitar frotar con más entusiasmo al sentir un beso delicioso por parte de Sheldon que la hizo temblar, allí justo en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

Sin previo aviso Sheldon, cuya mano derecha ahora le acariciaba el estomago con rapidez como intentando imitar el ritmo que ella debía llevar sobre su erección, soltó una especie de quejido que intento disminuir bloqueando su boca con el cuello de Amy.

Amy Farrah Fowler consiguió la redención más rápido de lo que esperaba. Pero era un desastre, no solo porque se sentía totalmente excitada, al parecer sufrió justo en el momento en que Sheldon se venía en su mano, una liberación humeda…

Dejando pasar unos segundos para calmar su respiración, bajó el rostro para observar la mano de Amy aún dentro de su ropa interior. Con cuidado la tomo por la muñeca, mientras se alejaba un poco más de ella para lograr sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Procedió a limpiarla, sin mirarla directamente a la cara.

Al terminar la tarea, Sheldon se levantó aún con su pantalón desabrochado, dejándola con el pañuelo en la mano.- Esto es un desastre. Esto es un inmenso desastre.-intentó cerrar sus ojos para respirar calmadamente. Pero al hacerlo sintió las manos de Amy llegar hasta sus pantalones.

La miró alarmado, solo para darse cuenta de que con rapidez subía el cierre y abrochaba el botón que él había olvidado arreglar.

.-Piensa que fue un éxito.-Amy bajó su camiseta roja intentando cubrir la zona donde se estaba comenzando a formar un pequeño circulo húmedo.-Será mejor que vaya al baño. ¿Dónde está?

.-Segunda puerta por el pasillo…

Antes de poder agregar algo más Sheldon la vio retirarse rápidamente sin mirarlo. Luego bajó la vista hacía sus pantalones. Se sentía extraño.

Pensando que jamás podría olvidar el placer profundo del que acababa de ser presa observó la mano que había estado tocando lo más profundo de su novia.

.- Necesito ir al baño.-susurró para si mismo, mientras intentando no hacer ruido subía las escaleras, directo al segundo piso.

* * *

Debería estar leyendo otras cosas. Recuerdo hace años cuando dije que no quería llegar a ésta edad leyendo o escribiendo fics o gastando una inmensa parte de mi tiempo en ésta página bendita, pero ¡He aquí! Presente y pervirtiendo personajes ficticios. No se si eso es bueno o malo. Malo para mi vida universitaria, bueno para despejar la cabeza…

Esto salió mucho más largo. Disculpen la ortografía, pero no soy de betas, así que, dejó mis errores ser, no se si eso es bueno o malo tampoco. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

**'Yeah... Meemaw did the Nasty!'**


	3. Chapter 3

Unos segundos después de haber despertado y todavía algo aturdida vio pasar a su nieto de largo, rumbo al final del pasillo , tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo para llamarlo, porque la puerta del que debía ser el baño sonó fuertemente al ser cerrada.

.-Mi pequeño flash.- Meemaw sonrió para si misma.- Alexa, jovencita testaruda…Le dije que no me diera el medicamento justo a ésta hora.-murmuraba, mientras intentaba levantarse y poner los pies en el suelo, donde sus zapatos más cómodos estaban.-Seguramente Mary tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

Nadie parecía comprender que ella estaba perfectamente bien. La enfermedad era solo algo pasajero, no entendía porque su hija insistió en que día y noche aquella enfermera la cuidara. Es cierto que la última crisis la llevó directo a uno de esos horrendos hospitales llenos de gente triste, pero fue una situación extraordinaria.

Negó con al cabeza mientras se ponía de pie reflexionando. Se sentía algo mareada, pero se negaría a dormir mientras su nieto estuviese en su casa, exclusivamente para verla. Acercándose al tocador ,se miró en el espejo, intentando arreglar esos rulos de su pelo corto, 'al estilo moderno', como solía decirle Missy cuando la miraba regresar de la peluquería. A pesar de tener innumerables canas, se negaba, siempre lo haría, a recurrir a tinturas u otras porquerías de estos tiempos. Su cabello gris era parte de lo que ella era.

Apenas terminó de sonreírse ante el espejo un mareo repentino la llevó a tomar asiento al final de su cama.

.-Los años pasan la cuenta.-susurró, cerrando los ojos. Esas palabras eran las que su adorado esposo solía decirle cuando algo no resultaba como ellos esperaban.- ¡No seas dramática, tu nieto está aquí!- intentó relajarse mientras esperaba a que Sheldon viniera a saludarla, preguntándose a la vez por qué no utilizó el baño de la planta baja, siempre había sido su favorito, por el simple hecho de que se encontraba acondicionado para todos los detalles que su pequeño 'moonpie' quisiera.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos, preocupada. ¿Quizás se encontraba enfermo del estomago? Mejor bajaría para hacerle algo. Caminó hacía la puerta y a punto de llegar fue recibida de cara por su nieto.

.-¡Moonpie!- sin esperar demasiado lo abrazó recibiendo un reconfortante apretón de vuelta.- Mi nieto brillante, no sabes lo mucho que quería verte.

.-Meemaw…- Sheldon no pudo disimular el quiebre en su voz mientras abrazaba a la mujer a quien hacía poco consideraba la única capaz de comprenderlo del todo.

.-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Estás tan delgado! Mira que no llamar a tu abuela.- ella le dio una mirada de desaprobación.

.-Lo siento Meemaw.- evitó su mirada mientras con pesadez intentaba bajar un poco más su camiseta roja. A pesar de haber asegurado que sus pantalones estaban igual de limpios que siempre, aunque eso no fuese del todo cierto, no podía evitar sentir que estando frente a su Meemaw debería ser fusilado por la deshonra a su hogar.

.-¡Estás tan guapo! ¡Como el ultimo día en que fuiste a verme al hospital! Te pareces cada día más a tu abuelo.-la anciana lo miraba cariñosamente mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Sheldon.

.-Tú estás deslumbrante Meemaw.-sonrió tímido.-sabes que eres la Meemaw más encantadora del universo. No hay duda.-concluyó con una expresión seria.

Ésta dama hechizante lo hacía vulnerable a cualquier demostración de afecto. No le molestaba, porque desde que tenía uso de razón, fue su abuela quien lo acogió en los momentos más significativos, quien sabía antes que nadie el resultado de sus investigaciones, de sus experimentos. Su niñez y adolescencia ocurrieron en gran parte en las paredes de su hogar, el detestaba trabajar donde estuviese su padre y a Meemaw parecía no agradarle del todo su yerno.

.- ¿Te sientes bien? Me pareció extraño que te tomaras tanto tiempo en el baño. Si quieres puedo bajar a hacerte un remedio.- se sujetó del brazo de su nieto instándolo a caminar por el pasillo.- No me gustaría que no pudieses comer el plato exquisito que preparé.

.-Oh.- su mente estaba aturdida. Él no podía mentirle a su Meemaw, pero tampoco podía decirle las razones que ella estaba esperando escuchar. La voz de Leonard discutiéndole sobre los limites que é, Sheldon Cooper, l no era capaz de respetar o los momentos en que no atinaba a permanecer en silencio, para su conveniencia, llegaron a su cabeza en el instante preciso.- No te preocupes Meemaw, no alcancé a llevar mi rutina hoy temprano con normalidad.- el no estaba mintiendo.- por lo que decidí revisar que todo estuviese…en orden.-

Caminaron hasta las escaleras por el pasillo iluminado con amplias ventanas. Ambos se dispusieron a bajar.- ¿Qué pasa con el baño de abajo Shelly?

.-Amy está ocupándolo.-

El rostro de su Meemaw se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.-¡Amy está aquí!-intentó controlarla mientras aumentaba el paso para bajar las escaleras.- Lo olvide por unos momentos, estaba tan contenta de verte.-ella negó vehemente.-Esa pequeña de Alexa con tu madre me dieron el medicamento, no fui capaz de recibir en la puerta de mi hogar a la novia de mi pequeño.

.-Meemaw es tu debes tomar los medicamentos.- llegaron a la planta baja y vio como su abuela lo miraba como una niña enojada.- El doctor señaló explícitamente que sería lo mejor tomarlos, es tu deber hacerlo. Además, al igual que yo, Amy no tuvo ningún inconveniente en esperar…

.-¡Tonterías! Tú sabes muy bien que recibir a los invitados es parte de mostrar un poco de educación.-

Entraron a la Sala de estar para encontrarla leyendo uno de los libros que se hallaban pulcramente ordenados en el sofá.

Sheldon la observó, comenzando a sentirse presa de un ataque de pánico con rasgos de germofobia. Unas ganas urgentes de correr hasta el baño lo dominaban de a poco. Al continuar mirándola se dio cuenta de que ella parecía tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sentada en el mismo sofá en que…

Dirigió la vista hasta su abuela, solo para encontrarla mirando igualmente a Amy con sus cejas levantadas mientras le devolvía la mirada a él. Parecía divertida. Quizás por el hecho de que Amy se encontraba sumida en el libro y aún no se percataba de la presencia de ambos en la habitación…

Él se aclaró la garganta llamando de inmediato su atención. Dejando el libro de lado y poniéndose de pie , se acercó a ellos.

.-Meemaw ella es Amy Farrah Fowler.-Sheldon habló diplomáticamente señalando a la aludida.-Amy ella es…

.-¡Así que ésta es la muchacha que le robó el cerebro a mi pequeño Moonpie!.-Sheldon no alcanzó a corregir a su abuela, quien acababa de acusar a su novia de ser una ladrona, cuando Amy ya se encontraba siendo envuelta por un caluroso abrazo. Sonriendo con timidez le daba unas palmadas suaves en la espalda a la pequeña abuela de su novio.

.-Es un gusto señora…

.-Meemaw, dime Meemaw igual que todos aquí.-se alejó de ella mientras la guiaba hacía la cocina. Amy le sonrió a la mujer, mientras comenzaba a responder una de las tantas preguntas dirigidas hacía ella.

Mirándolas rumbo a la cocina, Sheldon intentaba explicarse porque ella parecía tan calmada, como si nada hubiese sido arruinado solo minutos antes. Fijando la vista en el sofá, testigo del acto más animal e instintivo que hubiese llevado a cabo en su vida, intentó ponerle algún nombre a las contradictorias sensaciones que venía sintiendo desde la mañana. Intentó rotular el simple acto de haberse sumergido en el cuello de Amy para aplacar ese ruido monstruoso que salió desde sus entrañas… Él solía ser oyente involuntario de uno que otro encuentro que Leonard tuviese en su habitación con alguien del sexo opuesto, más recientemente, Penny. Era repulsivo escucharle emitir el tipo de sonidos que Sheldon estuvo dispuesto a hacer hace unos minutos atrás.

Sacudió la cabeza como siendo presa de un impulso eléctrico. Estar en la casa de su Meemaw, con ella delante, no era un buen momento para ponerse hacer un análisis de la situación.

Se dirigía a la cocina cuando la mirada de su Meemaw chocó con la de él. Parecía estarle preguntando algo.

.-¿Sucede algo Shelly?.- Amy se encontraba en la cocina observando por la ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa como de la nada habían vuelto a caer unas gotas de lluvia.

.-Está todo bien Meemaw. Solo estoy pensando en que, aunque sea fisiológicamente posible, podría morirme por comer uno de tus platos.-esperó para recibir una pequeña sonrisa.

.-Lo preparé con Alexa ésta mañana. Me faltaron algunos ingredientes así que por lo que veo debió haber aprovechado que estaban ustedes para ir a la tienda.

.- Si, ella nos informó de su situación. Le comunique que poseo conocimientos en medicina por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por su salud mientras ella estuviese fuera.- Amy habló rápidamente con un tono que bordeaba en lo profesional.

.-¡Eso es maravilloso! Shelly me contó que tienes bastantes estudios en biología, nunca debí dudar que también los tendrías en medicina.

.-Alguien con tus conocimientos pudo dudarlo.-Amy lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero la mujer solo se limitó a asentir.-Pero eso son detalles.-el tono que utilizó para referirse a la inferioridad intelectual de su abuela no tenía ni un atisbo de crítica o burla, no se parecía al que utilizaba con Howard o con Penny ,cada vez que ella estaba presente.

Ambos la vieron abrir el horno, dejando flotar un aroma delicioso. Al parecer era el bendito pollo del que tanto habló Sheldon durante el trayecto hacía Texas.

.-Sheldon mencionó que sus habilidades gastronomitas son admirables. Debo decir que el simple aroma de lo que cocina ha logrado encantar a mi estomago.

Meemaw la miró con simpatía.-Gracias por el cumplido, cariño.-Pinchó lo que parecía un asado para asegurarse de que estuviera al punto.-A esto le falta.-lo devolvió al horno mientras se enderezaba y caminaba rumbo a unos estantes que estaban detrás de Amy.

.- ¿Puedo ayudarla?-sintió el brazo de la dueña de casa hacerle cariño al suyo mientras negaba con la cabeza y estiraba el brazo para sacar unos bazos.

.-Shelly ¿podrías sacar el jugo que está en el congelador, por favor?-

Amy lo observó moverse e inclinarse para sacar el jugo. Algo le hizo sonreír mágicamente.

.-Jugo de manzana hecho por ti.-el parecía extasiado por algo, que a Amy le pareció tan simple de hacer.

_¿Tan simple era en algunas cosas el gran genio Sheldon Cooper?_

Jamás dejaría de sorprenderse.

Mientras escuchaba con simpatía las historias que la abuela de Sheldon tenía que contarle, no dejaba de analizar lo extraña que resultaba la situación que estaba viviendo. Ni ella, ni Sheldon eran seres potencialmente sociables. Si bien a ella le gustaba interactuar con la gente e intentar comprender así los diferentes comportamientos humanos, fuera de sus amigos recientes, jamás encontró la posibilidad de ser agradable a otras personas. Pero por una extraña razón ella quería agradarle con todo su corazón a ésta mujer que tenía delante. Por eso antes de emprender el viaje sorpresivo intentó pedirle a Penny algunos consejos sobre como tratar con la familia de su novio. Aún no de decidía si tuvo éxito en esa empresa o no.

_.-Cariño, eres la primera mujer que Sheldon Cooper ha dejado entrar en su vida. No tienes de que preocuparte, de seguro ellos estarán preocupados de cómo conseguir que no dejes a Sheldon por una pareja…como decirlo suavemente…Normal._

Le había costado procesar en primero el comentario mordaz de su amiga, pero durante el vuelo, comprendió que no había recetas para agradar. Siendo ella misma consiguió congeniar con Sheldon. Siendo ella misma congeniaría con su familia. Sin embargo,p ara su sorpresa ,la familia de su novio resultó ser totalmente normal, algo de lo que él siempre se quejaba.

Pasaban las horas, sin que se diese cuenta, con la persistente mirada de Sheldon en ella cada vez que su Meemaw les contaba algo o ella hablaba, descubrió lo adorable que puede llegar a ser una abuela. Las de ella , fallecieron cuando solo era una niña, lo más cercano que tenía eran sus tías de edad avanzada, ya seniles, que nunca parecían recordar ni siquiera su nombre.

De pronto, luego de haber comido una cantidad excesiva de postres, preguntándose como era posible para una dama de edad avanzada ingerir tal cantidad de azúcar, observó que Sheldon miraba su reloj.

.-Cuando Shelly mira ese bendito reloj es porque la fiesta se acabó ¿No es así Amy?- Meemaw había estado observándola. Ella solo asintió.

.-Creo que tiene toda la razón.

.-Meemaw, solo miré mi reloj…-Sheldon se apresuró a discutirle, pero la mirada burlesca de su abuela ocasionó que simplemente terminara de comer uno de los tantos platos de torta que se había servido.

.-Te conozco lo suficiente y al parecer Amy también. Ahora ¿Missy vendrá a buscarlos? Le puedo decir a Alexa que los lleve si es necesario…-

.-No es necesario Meemaw, Missy me envió un mensaje de texto hace algunos minutos. Debe estar por llegar. Te ayudaremos a levantar todo esto, Missy esperará si llega antes de que terminemos de asear los utensilios.-comenzó a juntar las cosas para llevarlas hacía la cocina mientras sentía las manos de su abuela deteniéndolo.

.-No, dejen ahí. Yo las levantare con ayuda de…

.-No es un problemas para nosotros Meemaw.- Amy intervino mientras tomaba un par de platos y se ponía de pie.- Sería una vergüenza si no lo hiciésemos.

La mujer vio a su nieto asintiendo con orgullo mientras le sonreía tímidamente y seguía a su novia a la cocina.

.-Oh, mi pequeño Moonpie.-susurraba mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Amy había comenzado a desocupar los platos para proceder a lavarlos, cuando Sheldon dejó aquello que llevaba , sobre el mueble que estaba a su lado. Quedándose unos segundos observándola en su tarea, para luego regresar al comedor a buscar las demás cosas. Lo miró salir confundida, iniciando la tarea de lavar los platos, extrañada por el deficiente detergente de loza que la Meemaw de Sheldon utilizaba, pero evitando hacer algún comentario inapropiado a su novio acerca de esto.

.-Lamento si mi Meemaw te molestó con algunas de sus historias. Yo las amo, pero puedo entender que para alguien de tu nivel intelectual y considerando que no disfrutas del parentesco sanguíneo, debieron ser minutos de extensa información innecesaria.

Se dio vuelta para encontrarlo de pie a su lado, abriendo la llave para hacer correr el agua y comenzando a enjuagar aquellos que ella dejaba con detergente.

.-No hay nada que lamentar. Disfruté cada una de las historias que tu Meemaw nos contó. Parecías tener serios síntomas de hiperactividad, cosa extraña en un físico teórico que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo intentando amplificar su pensamiento a niveles insospechados para los humanos normales.

.-Entiendo el punto. Sin embargo, las más grandes mentes se generan por la curiosidad. No era hiperactivo, solo curioso.

.-Son cosas distintas. Pero no deseo discutirlo en éste momento.-ella se encogió de hombros mientras se concentraba en intentar sacar una mancha difícil en uno de los platos.-Solo quería aclarar que, al contrario de lo que piensas, me agradó mucho escuchar historias sobre tu familia y sobre ti.

Recibió por respuesta un bufido incrédulo.- Eso es absurdo. No veo como te puede interesar el pasado de alguien ajeno a ti. Estando en tu lugar, con tu familia, no me interesaría escuchar historias sentimentales.

Amy no se sorprendió por el comentario tan típico de su novio. Ellos estaban progresando en algunos campos, pero claramente Sheldon Cooper siempre sería el Sheldon de cuya personalidad y mente ella se había sentido tan fuertemente atraída.

.-Estoy segura de que mis padres no tendrían nada memorable que contar, desde un punto de vista sentimental, porque, al igual que Leonard, parecían tener un exceso de expectativas académicas sobre mí, dejando de lado muchas veces pasos importantes en mi vida emocional. Claramente eso puede tener repercusiones, pero hasta ahora están selladas en mi inconsciente. A menos que decida recurrir a terapia sicoanalítica, no busco sacarlas a flote.

.-Eso es magnifico.- Sheldon asentía con la cabeza mientras continuaba lavando todo lo que ella dejaba.- Mi madre solía llevarle al psicoanalista, pero al parecer ninguno tenía la suficiente capacidad para comprenderme…Aunque ella me decía que tenía que intentar dejar de hablar en klingon, cosa que ni siquiera pretendía hacer, era como mi lengua madre.

.-No me malinterpretes. A pesar de compartir tu aversión hacía el psicoanálisis, más por una cosa de negación asumida, que por un odio hacía el oficio, me gustaría que mis padres tuvieran historia notables que contar…Como las de tu Meemaw, tu madre o tus hermanos.-ella intentaba mantener su tono neutro, tan utilizado cuando recién se conocieron.- Eres muy afortunado, Sheldon.

Luego de un silencio desconcertante, que la llevó a pensar lo mucho que ella había cambiado en tan pocos años, no pudo evitar la inminente conclusión de que la conexión e interacción social diaria comenzaban a mermar en ella.

.-Me resulta confuso todo lo que me has dicho Amy. Sin embargo, siento que acabas de decir algo cuya profundidad sentimental debiese haber captado claramente para proceder a…

.-Solo estoy siendo sincera. Me gusta ser sincera contigo Sheldon. Se que me escuchas, a pesar de que digas que hay momentos en que mis estatus de conversaciones han bajado sus niveles, me parece entrañable poder contar contigo como un sincero confidente.

El rostro perturbado de su novio se acentuó justo en el momento en que Meemaw les avisaba desde la puerta principal que Missy acababa de llegar a buscarlos.

Se despidieron calurosamente. A la vez que saludaban a unos pequeños que hacían entrada a la casa acompañados por su padre, el hermano mayor de Sheldon. Se quedarían esa noche con Meemaw. Prometiendo que el siguiente día volverían a visitarla ambos, se dirigieron a casa junto a Missy.

Luego de haber puesto al día a su madre y a su hermana sobre las actividades y a pesar de estar cansado, Sheldon no podía conciliar el sueño. Las imágenes de Amy que su mente había captado durante todo el día daban vueltas sin cesar en su cabeza. La excitación en un principio, la perturbación que vino luego.

Estaba empezando a creer que algo dentro de él se encontraba en mal estado , cuando unas extrañas ansias de tenerla frente a él le invadieron.

Prendió con rapidez la luz de su cómoda observando su viejo cuarto lleno de todo tipo de colecciones, pizarras con pequeñas formulas. Sus sabanas de Star Trek con Spock saludándole parecían no brindarle el confort suficiente para conciliar el sueño.

Sintió unos pasos ligeros, que claramente no eran ni de su hermana, ni de su madre, que pasaban de largo por el pasillo. Se levantó con una velocidad que lo desconcertó y alcanzó a ver con su puerta entreabierta la cabeza de Amy entrando al baño. Volvió a cerrar sintiendo sus latidos como tambor en la cabeza. Su pulso se aceleró de repente y a penas escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse nuevamente desde el baño, entreabrió la de su cuarto y sin pensarlo mucho tomando por el brazo a Amy la hizo entrar a su habitación.

.-Esto es interesante.- Amy susurró aturdida aún por ver la habitación de Sheldon ante si.

.-Amy.-Sheldon se quedó quieto mientras ella lo miraba haciendo un gesto incomprensible.

.-Sheldon.-ella esperaba algunas palabras más.

.-¿Puede ser posible que el hecho de haber llevado a cabo una actividad derechamente instintiva ésta tarde en casa de Meemaw te tenga a ti también sin poder dormir?

Ella pareció comprender de que se trataba el intercambio.- Oh… En realidad, yo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando recordé que no cumplí con mi horario estricto de expulsión de orina de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos casi estaban cerrados.

.-Yo…-algo parecido a la vergüenza sintió subir hasta su rostro. Al parecer él era el único que pensaba en la situación.-Discúlpame por…-señaló la puerta y luego a ella.-

Ladeando la cabeza y brindándole un gesto de interrogación intentó hablar.- Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice hoy en la tarde. Escuchar tus quejidos en mi cuello ha sido para mi una de las experiencias más excitantes y a la vez gratificantes, de toda mi existencia.-

Él negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta nervioso.- Bueno, no es necesario que hablemos, estoy algo dormido quizá no me expresé bien.

.-Sheldon eres un hombre. Sinceramente no se como explicarte que la excitación es por naturaleza incontrolable, porque creo que posees la suficiente inteligencia para comprenderlo.- puso su mano sobre la de él, la cual se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta.-Podemos conversar si lo deseas.

Él suspiró con exageración mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Amy y la llevaba hacía su cama invitándola a sentarse. Ella pareció mirar a través de Sheldon y con valentía se acomodo en el lado izquierdo de la cama, que era bastante pequeña en comparación a la de su departamento. Golpeó suavemente el lugar que aún se encontraba tibio, donde él había estado antes.

.-No podemos hacer nada, Amy.

.-Sheldon métete a la cama. Quiero que vuelvas a dormir, no quiero hacer nada más.

En lucha consigo mismo, procedió a acomodarse con la espalda recta, sentado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir que su pierna inevitablemente se tocaba con la de Amy por debajo de sus sabanas de Star Trek. Ella llevaba un pantalón de pijama, al contrario de lo que acostumbraba ver en Penny, sus pijamas no escondían sensualidad, si no que reflejaban comodidad.

Se sorprendió cuando uno de los pies descalzos de Amy se movió sobre su pierna y la enredó con la suya.

.-Dijiste que no harías nada.-señaló con advertencia.

.-Es la primera vez que puedo hacerlo…Simplemente tengo curiosidad.

.- ¿Nunca dormiste con tu madre en la cama? ¿Tú Meemaw?-

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras una ola de desconfianza cayó sobre sus hombros, instándola a retirar su pie y desenredar la pierna.- Lo siento. No se en que estaba pensando.

Sheldon la miró sorprendido por la reacción extraña. Parecía como si hubiese sido castigada. Ella se limitó a mirar un punto fijo al final del cuarto. Dejando pasar un minuto en silencio Amy decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse. No había perdido la guerra, solo una apresurada e irreal batalla: compartir una cama con su único y brillante novio.

Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de proceder, sorprendida sintió un brazo que de forma natural la rodeo por los hombros.-Quizá podríamos acomodarnos.

La voz suave de Sheldon parecía provenir de algún sueño, ella asintió y buscando la mejor posición logró quedar abrazada por él. Acomodó las frazadas intentando taparlos a ambos lo mayor posible. Él había cedido y dejando de lado la tensión terminó abrazándola sin incomodidad.

Las respiraciones aceleradas parecían ser lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

.-Quiero informarte que el contrato de nuestra relación tendrá que ser transformado.- Amy hablaba a la vez que intentaba mirarle a los ojos, pero aunque estuviesen ahora a la misma altura y ella pusiera su mano derecha sobre el estomago de él, Sheldon parecía querer dormirse con la cabeza hundida en parte de su pelo.- ¿Estás escuchándome?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras retiraba el brazo que la rodeaba, intentando acomodarse, insólitamente, para quedar de lado y volver a hundir su rostro en el pequeño hueco que había entre la oreja de Amy, la almohada y su pelo.

.-Está bien.- la voz llegó opacada a Amy, a quien le estaba costando trabajo comprender la situación con la respiración tan cerca suyo.

Entrelazaron las piernas, de tal manera, que parecía de inconsciente. Sheldon se sentía como un hippie, pero no pudo evitar aún con su rostro escondido llevar su mano derecha hasta el rostro de Amy acariciándole la mejilla.

.- ¿No te incomodan los anteojos?-

Ella intentó ponerse de lado para poder verlo, encontrándose de frente con una mirada nerviosa.- Si me las quito no podría ni siquiera enfocarte bien.- Juntó aún más sus piernas logrando que Sheldon se pusiera tenso.

.-No creo que mi madre sea feliz si se entera de lo que estamos haciendo.

.- ¿Vamos a hacer algo?-pasó con lentitud sus manos sobre la camisa del pijama que estaba utilizando esa noche.-Te prometí que no haría nada.

.-A pesar de encontrar inusualmente cómoda nuestra posición, dado el tamaño en extremo reducido de mi cama, no creo ser capaz de repetir lo que pasó hoy Amy.-Su voz era cada vez más baja. La cara semi iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara le dio la impresión de que Sheldon Cooper estaba poco a poco desapareciendo.

Detuvo sus manos y las dejó quietas sobre su pecho mientras él retiraba su caricia del rostro de Amy.

.-Lo que ocurrió hoy es un acto totalmente natural, Sheldon. A pesar de que quizás el lugar no fuese…el apropiado, no veo como una mente como la tuya no puede comprender eso. Creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto.- Amy hizo un ademán para ponerse de pie, pero sintió un tirón en su brazo que la detuvo.

.-Mi coeficiente intelectual me permite comprenderlo perfectamente , Amy. No entiendo porque dudas de eso. Ese es un puente que creí haber cruzado hace mucho, pero hoy… Estaba sucio Amy, estaba fuera de control, me hiciste sentir completamente…-se afirmó con un codo para intentar quedar a la altura de ella.

Antes de que pudiera terminar Amy Farrah Fowler comenzó a besarlo con suavidad y poco a poco se acomodó junto a él en la cama, intentando no romper el beso, que estaba siendo respondido tímidamente, pasó un brazo sobre Sheldon para llegar hasta la lámpara y lograr apagar la luz. Luego de lograrlo, continúo besándolo de manera lenta. Ella no quería hacer nada que el no quisiera, besarlo era un acto simple.

Para su sorpresa sintió los dedos lentos de Sheldon quitarle los anteojos cuando se separaron por unos instantes.-No creo que sean cómodos para dormir.-la comenzó a besar y poco a poco se fue percatando de lo mucho que le agradaban las manos curiosas de Amy recorriendo la parte baja de su espalda.

Luego de varios minutos de besos suaves y sin ningún toque de urgencia sintió como poco a poco las manos de Sheldon intentaban recorrerla, delineando cada parte de su abdomen, de su, no estéticamente placentero, cuerpo. Fue allí cuando una pequeña risa se le escapo.

.- ¿Por qué te ríes?-su voz inusualmente ronca la llevó a rodearlo por completo por el estomago desnudo que a ella le estaba permitido tocar.

.-Porque el doctor Sheldon Cooper me está tocando.-paseó su nariz por la mejilla que ella no lograba ver en la oscuridad.

.-Eso no es gracioso.

.-En su cuarto, a oscuras. Con su madre en la habitación de al lado. Ojala pudiese regresar donde mi preocupada yo a los dieciocho años y decirle que todo va a mejorar.-su voz divertida fue recibida por un silencio y unas manos que ahora se encontraban acariciando su espalda.

.-Nosotros tenemos una maquina del tiempo en casa.-susurró con voz soñolienta, a la vez que la sentía darse vuelta, dándole la espalda, mientras tomaba sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor de su cuerpo.-Esto es como un abrazo al revés.-Sheldon murmuró, intentando acomodarse.

Amy lo sintió oler su cabello. Seria mejor dormir. Era obvio que Sheldon Cooper necesitaba comenzar a acostumbrarse a tratar con sus necesidades, pero estaba segura que está no era la noche indicada. Todo tenía su tiempo.

.-Yo soy excelente en todo ¿Sabes?-le pareció que el sueño era evidente en su voz. Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, asintió.-Creo que podría ser excelente en esto.

.-Ya veremos.-se fue perdiendo en el sueño mientras él trazaba con uno de sus dedos una especie de espiral en el centro de su estomago. Sonrió casi dormida cuando las últimas palabras de la noche llegaron hasta sus oídos.

.-Pero jamás, nunca, lo haría de nuevo en el sofá de mi Meemaw. Mi madre me mataría si supiera. Mi Meemaw también.

.-Ya veremos.-

* * *

Aquí termina la tercera secuela. Debo aclarar que Meemaw ,a pesar de ser un componente esencial en el fic, no fue descrita tan detalladamente, en realidad, el enfoque era otro. Sin embargo, si alguien se anima a escribir un fic sobre ella, yo lo leería encantada. También decir que las palabras 'moonpie' y 'meemaw' las deje en ingles porque obviamente no tendrían mucha gracia siendo traducidas, creo...

Espero que fuera digno de ser disfrutado. Salió bien largo, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Nuevamente disculparme por la ortografía y/o puntos, comas, parrafos y de paso por mi existencia en ésta vida. Bazinga!

Escuchaba Closer de Travis en las últimas escenas. Buen tema. Buen grupo :)

¡Nos leemos pronto! Si es que no me he echado algún ramo.


End file.
